Final Destination: The Horror Continues
Taking place in the same time at the bus crash, Caitlin Down has a premonition. Luckily, she manages to save a bunch of strangers. However, a year after the crash anniversary, they begin dying off. Plo On Thursday, Caitlin and her friend, Bridgette, are walking down the busy street, heading down to school. On the way, they notice a truck crash into a building made of bricks. This collapses on a girl that walked past them, Julie. A stranger walking next to them's head is crushed, as a brick comes flying off from the site, crushing his skull. The two girls, and a bunch of other citizens begin to dash away from the scene. George, a man in his middle ages, is puffed out. A car collides with a powerline, causing a wire to break off, and slash open his chest, and electrocute him. Kyle McLennan sprints past the two girls, only for a car in the distance to explode, and the bonnet bisects him. Bridgette observes the body, as she has a crush on him. Caitlin runs ahead of her, but turns around, only for a large pane of glass to fall from an office building, and crush her best friend. Felix, a boy who has a crush on Bridgette, calls out her name from the middle of the road, telling her to flee, only for two cars to collide, with him in the middle of them. This splatters his body across the vicinity. Caitlin can't believe this, only for the cars to explode, and the flames envelop Caitlin, as she screams in horror, burning. She suddenly awakens from her premonition. Protesting, she prevents many survivors from walking down the street. George remarks she's crazy, and Julie tells the girl to move out of the way. After a bit, Julie looses her patience, and pushes past her, but notices a series of car crashes, and she stands back, shocked. Deaths Premonition #Julie Holt - As she's walking down the street, a truck crashes beside her, only for a brick building to collapse down, crushing her. #Alexander Fisher - A brick comes flying from the building, and collides with his skull. #George Ramone - A powerline collapses, causing a wire to swing down, slash open his chest and electrocuting him. #Kyle McLennan - A car explodes in the distance, and the hood flies off, and bisects him. #Bridgette Dale - A glass pane falls off a window building, crushing her. #Felix Hendrix - Squished between two cars. #Caitlin Down - Incinerated by flames. Reality #Julie Holt - Julie comes home from work after being fired, due to unleashing her anger at a co-worker. She takes her prescription, and swallows it down with a cup of beer, not finishing it. As she goes to put her purse a way, a bottle of bleach tips over, and falls into her cup. She drinks it, not knowing, but after a few minutes, she feels weird symptoms, and begins to throw up blood, and eventually dies. #Alexander Fisher - While at work, he sits in front of a giant industrial fan. After the screws slowly come off, the cover falls, while he leans back on his chair, strong wind blows through the windows, startling him, and he falls back, and his head is sliced into bits.